full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzuka Koizumi
Suzuka Koizumi, or Swift as her code name, is a former member of the Nocturnus Clan, having defected to the Rosen Clan. Unlike her new allies, she was accidentally transformed into a werewolf by Jean Talbot. Characteristics *'Name': Suzuka Koizumi *'Codename': Swift *'Age': 18 *'Hair': Navy blue (both forms) *'Eyes': Aqua (yellow in lycan form) *'Likes': Mark, Mirya, kimonos *'Dislikes': the Nocturnus Clan, brainwashing others *'Family': None (deceased) Appearance Human Suzuka has fair skin, aqua-colored eyes, and long navy-blue hair styled into a side ponytail on one side with a strand framing her opposite cheek. It is held in place by a red flower clip that is actually her weapon in disguise, though she allows her hair to run loosely down her back while wielding her hammer in battle. She has a small body and a petite frame, with small breasts and a slender figure. Werewolf Swift has navy-blue outer fur and a light grey on her underbelly and feet. Unlike her human form, she always has her hair clip off, as she enjoys the feeling of her hair flowing against the wind. Background Suzuka was taken from her home at a very young age by Ix and his Nocturnus Clan. Trained to in the ways of combat by Ix's daughter Shade, Suzuka (now Swift) quickly rose to become one of the most deadly assassins of the Nocturnus Clan, even becoming one of Shade's personal guards. When Ix learned the last dragons fled to another world, she went ahead with her mistress to look for them. While searching the town of Everett for them, she came across the human form of the dragon prince, Markus Rosen. Her sensors detected his true identity, but she could not kill him as they were in public. She was taken aback by his generosity though, and began to question whether Ix's words were fact. She then helped Shade kidnap Peter Talbot, for her mistress had developed feelings for the young werewolf. After realizing she was intending to brainwash Peter into making him her love slave, Swift finally realized what the Nocturnus really were: A bunch of insane hypocrites. Knowing openly betraying the clan meant an early death, she bid her time until she had a chance to be alone with the brainwashed Peter (now codenamed Talbert), and removed the device that was controlling him. Fighting their way through the guards, Shade appeared before them just as they reached the exit, pleading for them to stay. Swift declared that she always believed the Nocturnus was trying to help people, and now has realized the truth. She and Peter escaped using Swift's teleport belt, leaving a fuming Shade behind. Bringing Peter to the safety of Talbot Hall, he thanked her for her help before heading inside. As she is about to leave, she's tackled by the other members of the Talbot Pack, who thought she was there to hurt Peter. During the scuffle, she was accidentally bitten by Jean, before Peter came back out to explain the situation. Embarrassed, the other pack members apologize to Swift, before noticing she was bitten. Knowing she was going to transform during the next full moon, Swift quickly ran away from Talbot Hall. Spending a few weeks living on the streets, she was eventually found by Mark again, who smelled the werewolf scent on her. Offering to take her in, Swift reluctantly accepted. She was surprised by Mark's gentleness in cleaning her at his family's hot springs. He then offered to walk her to the farm house he and the others were staying at. However, it was the night of the full moon, and Swift transformed as they neared the house. Overwhelmed with her building heat, she tackled Mark to the ground, tearing off his clothes and demanded to be mated with him. Surprised by this, Mark calmly stated she wasn't in her right mind and it would be wrong to mate with her. Disappointed, Swift agreed to walk the rest of the way to the house with him. When they reached the house, Mark was tackled by his third mate, Estella Devluke, catching the new werewolf off-guard. Estella noticed her, and after sniffing her, decided she would be a fine addition to the harem, causing both Mark and Swift to blush bright red. Personality Suzuka is usually calm, and tends to analyze situations before taking action. Whether it is in the heat of battle or college mid-terms, she analyzes the situation and focuses on it like a laser beam. In comparison to Alpha, she retains her more political-minded views from her time with the Nocturnus Clan. She sees bloodshed as unavoidable at times, and sees situations from the standpoint of a politician rather than a warrior, something which occasionally causes her to bump heads with the heroes. Even concerning everyday situations on Earth, Suzuka'a manner of speech is usually very blunt, and she has a habit of voicing her opinions in a brutally honest manner, regardless of the reactions of those around her. Overall, she is a shown to be a very practical individual. She has yet been unable to grasp the peaceful life that is the dimension she had wandered in. Suzuka is apparently adjusting to culture shock when she came to America, as seen where she one time fainted when seeing how heavily advanced cities in America were as well as how she is ignorant of common technology such as a television. This dislike of more modern lifestyle, mixed with her fondness for older culture, has resulted in her only wearing traditional clothing such as kimonos and yukatas, and also does her best to cover her ankles, thinking guys are still attracted to that kind of thing, even after learning that it is not the societal norm to do so. She only rarely loses her composure due to certain things, like being exposed to technology or the Rosen Clan's clothes-free lifestlye. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf' * '''Super Speed: '''Her Lycan ability allows her to run at supersonic speeds Skills Equipment * '''Hammer: '''Suzuka uses a hammer as her signature weapon Relationships Suzuka's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Alex Moore Navigation Category:Former Villains Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Rosen Clan Category:Werewolves Category:Nocturnus Clan